Kung Fu, Doctor Who: The Marked
by mad eye's love
Summary: Master Shifu and Mayling encounter some strange creatures and they get the help from The Doctor, Amy and Rory along with a surprise guest an Oc, and a new creature. What will happen? Who is this new person? Why are those strange creatures there? Read and find out. R&R. I do not own Shifu, Amy, Rory or the Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

Grand Master Shifu Ming lay in his bed sleeping next to his wife, Mayling, who he had been married to a little over a year, they were expecting their first cub. Shifu turned his head from side to side, dreaming, In the dream there where these strange creatures. "She is the one we need." "You will not take her from me!" He shouted, the strange creature raised a round looking canister. "No!" Yelled a man, he seemed human. The creature pressed a button….TIZZZZZ….BANG! Shifu sat up quickly in bed his chest heaving, he blinked a few times. He rubbed his face realizing it was just a bad dream, the same one he had every night for the past three weeks. He looked over at his wife who was still a sleep, he sighed and laid back down. The theme begins, as the TARDIS flies through the vortex of time and space.

Amy leaned against the railing of the TARTID. "So Doctor, where to this time?" The Doctor pressed a few keys on the controls. DING DING. "Valley of Peace, China" He said with a clever smile. "Ooh, China, that sounds fun…Definitely different" Said Rory, who seemed excited. "Yes, but first we have to pick up a friend of mine who should be here….." Looks at his watch and smiles. "Now" He walks over to the doors and opens them, a red panda flies in, he has markings just like shifu's but has a shor mustache, he is wearing a hunter green t shirt, camouflage pants, black combat boots and a gun at his side. He rolls in and stands whipping some space dust off. "Nice timing doctor"

He spoke with a British accent. "Thank you Brian. Ah, Brian this is Amy Pond and Rory Williams." Brian smiled "Hello, Amy, Rory" "Hello." Rory said as he waived. "Awe hi there" "Rory, Amy, this is Brian Xin Ming" "Hello to the both of you" "Wait, wait, wait, did you say Ming?" The doctor nodded. Rory blinked. "Any relation to gr-" "Grand master Shifu Xin Ming? Yes, he is my 8 times great grandfather" Rory couldn't believe his ears. Amy rolled her eyes. "Great..now he gonna go berserk." Rory looked at the red head. "Well you went berserk when you hung out with Vanough" She scoffed "I did not go berserk, who is this Shifu Ming any way? A doctor?" "Actually" Brian interrupted." Shifu Xin Ming was a highly respected kung fu master, my eight times great grandmother, Mayling Ming's maternal grandfather was trained by my eight times great grandfathers kung fu master Oogway, the creator of kung fu" Amy nodded. Brian looked at the Doctor.

" So what is this surprise you were telling me about" The Doctor smiled. "August 3rd, 1500, Valley of peace China" Brian gave him a puzzled look, then, his eyes went wide. "Thank you so much!" Amy whispered to Rory " What's August 3 1500?" "That was the date my 7 times great grandmother Meili was born." A few minutes later the TARDIS lands. The Doctor Smiles. "We're here." You couldn't tell who was more excited, Rory with his jumping up and down or Brian with his extremely big smile and continues asking if he looked presentable enough. "Oi!" Amy got down to his level "Ya look fine, trust me. Do ya trust me?" He nodded. "Yes ma'am" She smiled. "Good."

The Doctor located where Shifu was. They go to the training hall and go in. There he was, sitting in full lotus, meditating with candles lit around him. The Doctor goes to take a step, Shifu's ear twitches. Brian grabs his hand stopping him, he whispers in his ear. "He heard you." The doctor nodded and very quietly made his way over to him. "Umm….excuse me I was just wondering if I cou-" Shifu jumped and pined the doctor to the ground. " Who are you and what are you doing here?!" The doctors face was smooshed on the floor. "I'm with the head of Chinese imperial security." He shows him the physickick paper. Shifu looked at it. "This says your….a cheese maker.

" The Doctor looked at it. "Oh..now it decides to die on me." Shifu lifted him and pushed him against the wall. " Who are you?" "I'm The Doctor, I mean no harm, honestly I don't" Shifu shook his head. "I don't believe you" Mayling comes in. "Is everything alright?" He looked up at her."Wo ai it is not safe you need to go back in" She rubbed the back of her neck. "How long has your neck been hurting you?" Asked the Doctor. "A…few weeks..may be more, why?" "May I have a look?" She nodded. "Yes" "No!" Shifu interrupted. "I do not trust this man! He lied about who he is, he could hurt you Mayling." She sighed. "Shifu, I don't think he's going to hurt me. Give him a chance." Shifu sighed and nodded. "Ok, but one wrong move and it will be your last move." He let the doctor up, as soon as he saw the Doctors face he seemed to recognize him but he couldn't think of where.

The Doctor stood and whipped him self off. "Ok then lets see what we got." He walked over to her and looked at the back of her neck, he saw something, it was in the shape of a triangle with a line going from the left side to the right. "Hello, what do we have here?" He reached into his jacket pocket slowly and brought out his screwdriver. "What is that?" Shifu asked defensively. "A sonic screwdriver. Now this won't hurt a bit." He pressed a button and the tip lit up as a buzzing noise rang out, he scanned the mark then looked at the screwdriver and went pale. "Doctor?" Rory stepped up. "Doctor are you alright?"

The doctor shook his head to clear the fog. "Are you pregnant?" Mayling nodded. "Yes, a little over a month, why?" The Doctor ran his hand down his face. "You have been marked by an alien race known as the Adamproductons." Amy blinked. "Adam what?" "Adamroductons, they are an all male race, Adam meaning man, that cannot reproduce so they go from planet to planet scanning expecting mothers to see if the baby or cub is strong enough for their race." "Wait, wait, didn't you say they are an all male alien race?" Asked Rory. "Yes." "Then what do they do if the baby or cub is a female?" Asked Amy curiously. "They either take the baby and change its DNA into male DNA or…" " Or?" Asked Rory impatently.

The Doctor sighed. "Or they destroy it." Mayling Gasped and put her hand on her belly. "I will not let this happen! Nothing on God's planet or any other planet will take our cub from us." The Doctor smiled. "Ah Humans and animals are brilliant, never give up." "What the bloody hell is that?!" Mayling shouted and pointed. Every one looks. The creature Looked somewhat like the silence, same height and skinny build but with blood red skin and pinks eyes, it has the legs of a goat and arms like the silence it had sharp white teeth and long black finger nails, it spoke in a strange language. "Hello..." Answered the doctor. The creature spoke again. "I can see that. What is your name?" It spoke again. "Hello Ahrajha. What is it you are here for?" The creature spoke again. "No no, first tell me why you are here." The creature answered. "Why her?"

Again it answered. " You can't just do that! I won't let you." The creature made a loud screeching noise then spoke again. Shifu held mayling close, Rory did the same with Amy and Brian had his hand on his gun ready. "Who am I?" The Doctor had a serious look on his face. "I am The Doctor" The creatures eyes went wide and made a loud screeching noise and the room shook as more appeared."Quickly everyone, to the TARDIS!" Brian made sure every one was in then he went in him self locking the doors behind him. Shifu and Mayling looked around the room. "Its.." "Bigger on the in side" Mayling finished Shifu's sentence. "Yah…I get that quite a bit" It seemed as if the creatures were trying to get in. " Don't worry! Those doors could keep Atilla the hun from breaking in. Trust me, he tried."

Authers list: So what do you think of my new writing style? I know I have some charator flaws in the 11th doctor but I really am trying my best. And hey I went as him for Halloween this past year. GERONMIOOO! R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

After a while the creatures stopped trying to break in, the Doctor looked at the screen."Hmm" He put his hand on his chin. "Is it safe to go out yet Doctor?" Asked Rory. "Hmm? No, no, not yet, they are still out there." Shifu sighed and sat next to Brian. "Hello" He said. "Hello" Brian answered. "You look oddly familiar." Said Shifu. Brian smiled. "I get that a lot. I am told I look like my 8 times great grandfather" Shifu raised an eyebrow. "Really? That's far off in the blood line. Who was he?" Brian smiled and looked at the ground. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you" Shifu chuckled. "Try me" Brian sighed and shook his head and looked at Shifu."You are" Shifu looked at him and chuckled. "You're kidding." Brian gave him a look. "Y-you're serious" He was shocked and was frozen a bit. "See? Told you."

Shifu only nodded. Brian reached into one of his pockets and brought out a flask and handed it to Shifu."Twelve year old scotch" Shifu took a sip."Wow…this is good" "Thanks." Family recipe." Shifu looked at him. "Created by W-" "William McTomas. My 9 times great grandfather" Shifu blinked. "Wow…this is just….amazing. I knew the universe is powerful…but…." He was shocked. "Just let it all sink in." Brian patted his back.

"What part of Scotland did you say you're from?" Asked Amy. "Glasgow. What about you?" "Same." Mayling smiles and they continue to chat, night falls, Shifu and Brian took the first watch standing outside the TARDIS, as Mayling and Amy got ready for bed, Mayling had a small baby bump. "So how far are you?" "two and a half months maybe a week more." Amy smiled. "Awe congratulations. " Mayling smiled. "Thank you. Tea?" "oh yes please" Mayling pored her some and took a sip of hers and looked over at the Doctor and Rory. Amy looked too. "The one talking to the doctor is my husband." Mayling smiled. "He's handsome." "Yes he is. Him and his stupid face. He's a fan of your husband."

"Really?" Mayling asked. Amy nodded. Out side the TARDIS, Brian and Shifu are patrolling. "Have you studied kung fu?" He asked. Brian shrugged. "A bit. I mostly use fire arms sometimes a boestaff." Shifu handed him the staff. " Thanks." Shifu nodded. "So, what will this cub be?" Brian chuckled. "I am not aloud to tell you that. Spoilers." Shifu scoffed. " And why not?" "It could rip a hole in the universe, causing you to die." Brian bliked. "Wow…" Shifu shook his head. "I am at one with the universe." The Doctor laughed. "At one with the universe? Whoo! That's hilarious! The universe revolves around someone is one thing but being on with it is another."

Rory gave a stupid laugh. "Amy seems to think it revolves around her." She looked at him giving him a glare. "I do not!" She gave him a smack. "I have learned to harness the universe and use it." The doctor continued to laugh. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's even more funny the second time!" Shifu gave him a stern look. "look young man." Brian laughed at that. "Uh yeh yeh, do you know how old the doctor is?" Shifu rolled his eyes. "late twenty's early thirty's." Rory nodded in agreement. And the doctor answered. "1,200." Shifu planted the end of the staff into the ground and jumped up on top of it. "That's impossible." "Ah." The doctor shook his finger. "Didn't your master, Grand Master oogway say, anything is possible when you have inner peace." Mayling Crossed her arms. "Wo ai, I do believe he has a point." "He cannot be 1,200 years old!" "Master Oogway was 1,000 years old." Shifu shook his head. "Oogway was different." "Oh! So I can only be this old if I'm a lad tortuse?!" "Yes!" They started to argue and Mayling sat out side of the TARDIS. "Why won't he just let it go." Strange clicking noises could be heard. "Huh? Who's there?" Mayling asked a bit panicked. One of the creatures came around the corner, Mayling began to back up and backed into another one. " AHHHHH!" She screamed. "Mayling!" Shifu ran out along with the Doctor, Amy, Rory and Brian who had his gun drawn.

The creature spoke. "Wait, you can't take her!" The creature pointed a needle looking thing at Maylings neck, She was scared. Shifu took a stance. "Let her go." The creature looked at him. "She is the one, she will come with us." The doctor stood ready, Brian had his gun pointed at the creature. The creature laughed. "You are powerless!" He sticks mayling with the needle and she passes out. " NOOO!" Shifu went to strike and the creature shot its weapon. TIZZZZZZZ-BANG! The weapon sent sparks sending debris every where. The creatures hit a button on their wrist and they vanished. Shifu looked, breathing hard. "Mayling! No! GOD NO!" He fell to his knees. The doctor stood there and put his hand on Shifu's shoulder as he sobbed. "I'm sorry…." Shifu sniffed. "Go after them." The Doctor shook his head. "I can't, and even if I could there would be no way I could bring her back." Shifu pined him to the floor. "Shifu!" Brian grabbed him pulling him off. "Calm down, it's not his fault."

His chest heaved and a few tears fell from his eyes. He sobbed into his 8 times great grandson. Amy did her best to hold back her tears but couldn't, Rory held her. Shifu yelled and cryed in anger. Brian did his best to calm him. The doctor sat and ran his fingers through his hair, a few tears slipped his eyes as well. "Leave me…." Shifu said sniffing. Brian nodded and walked over to where the Doctor, Amy and Rory were. Shifu sat, and closed his eyes. "We can't just give up." Brian spoke breaking the silence. " What if we use the vortex minipulater?" The Doctor shook his head. "It won't work." "Isn't it strong enough?" He nodded. "Yes." Brian blinked. "Then why not use it?"

"Because it will rip the universe in half! It is to dangerous of a risk!" Brian shook his head. "For him." Points to shifu. "It is a risk I am willing to take." He walked to the other side of the room and sat.

Authers note: So what did you think of this chapter? Do you like my new way of writing? And what will happen? Will they save mayling in time? And the baby? Stay tuned and find out! R&R!. 


End file.
